Confianza
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Era curioso pensó Naruto como aunque ya tenían dos semanas en esa pequeña rutina, ella seguía nerviosa cuando salían juntos, bueno él también se sentía un tanto inquieto. No quería echar las cosas a perder con una de sus salidas. Oneshot Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto son obra de Masahi Kishimoto.

**Personajes: **Naruto y Hinata. NaruHina.

* * *

**Confianza.**

**.**

Iba sonriendo como de costumbre, aspirando el aire fresco de la renovada aldea. Llegó a la academia y entró fijándose en las aulas abiertas que pasaba, ya no había alumnos, así que ella ya debería estar por salir. Oyó voces y caminó con sigilo.

—Sensei ya acomodé las sillas de atrás.

—Gracias, Ryu chan.

Naruto se asomó con cuidado para no ser visto. La chica de cabellos azulinos acomodaba las últimas hojas, y el niño de unos ocho años frente a ella la miraba con adoración.

— ¿La ayudo con otra cosa?

Ella lo miró con ternura y sonrió.

—Eres muy amable, pero ya acabe con esto, puedes ir a casa.

El niño bajó la mirada, era obvio que no quería irse. De repente miró la pizarra con apuntes, pudo imaginar que quería ofrecerse a borrarla. Hinata pareció notarlo también y su mirada se dulcificó.

Naruto bufó haciendo un puchero, no era justo que el niño se llevara sus atenciones.

—Buenas tardes— saludó entrando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata de inmediato lo miró sorprendida, luego apenada, pero al final sonriente.

—Buenas tardes Naruto kun.

El chico le sonrió y apreció el rubor delicado invadir sus mejillas.

—Yo... casi acabo aquí— dijo regresando a los papeles. —Ryu chan nos vemos mañana.

El niño disparó una mirada de odio al rubio. Cuando Naruto le sostuvo la mirada divertido, el chico le sacó la lengua. Naruto sonrió más de forma burlona, caminó hasta el pizarrón, tomó el borrador y comenzó a limpiar.

—Naruto kun yo...

—Está bien, deja que te ayude— dijo galante mirando con el rabillo del ojo al niño.

El chico tomó el bolso y al pasar a su lado lo golpeó con él.

—Hasta mañana sensei.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y luego a Naruto.

—Lo siento, él no suele ser así.

Naruto le sonrió dejando el borrador a un lado.

—No te preocupes. ¿Ya acabaste?

Hinata metió todo en un sobre y lo guardó bajo llave en el cajón. —Sí.

—Genial.

Salieron y en su camino se despidieron de Iruka sensei.

El hombre bromeó con ellos apenándolos un poco, y diciéndole unas palabras a Hinata que Naruto no entendió, pero que le preguntaría a ella cuando estuvieran a solas.

Era curioso pensó Naruto como aunque ya tenían dos semanas en esa pequeña rutina, ella seguía nerviosa cuando salían juntos, bueno él también se sentía un tanto inquieto. No quería echar las cosas a perder con una de sus salidas, aunque Hinata tenía la paciencia de un ángel.

— ¿Qué fue eso de "Espero que lo pienses" que dijo Iruka sensei?

—Mmm... Me ofrecieron el puesto de forma permanente.

—Wow ¿en serio?

Hinata asintió.

—Eso es genial— al ver su expresión preguntó — ¿O no lo es?

Hinata sonrió —Lo es, sólo que... No lo esperaba.

La guerra trajo consigo cientos de bajas. Hinata estuvo ayudando un tiempo con primeros auxilios, después se ofreció de voluntaria en la academia pues varios grupos necesitaban atención. Estuvo nerviosa al inicio, pero trabajar con niños resulto ser confortable. Verlos aprender y prestar atención a sus palabras la llenaba de satisfacción, se sentía realizada.

— ¿Qué harás?

—No estoy segura.

Naruto se detuvo mirándola de frente.

—Si Iruka sensei te lo pidió es porque eres buena en esto. He visto tus ojos cuando das clases, disfrutas enseñándoles.

Aquello la sorprendió ella nunca lo había visto durante las clases, él llegaba siempre cuando habían acabado. O eso creía.

— ¿Te hace feliz?

—Sí— confesó.

—Entonces no hay problema ¿verdad?

Hinata sonrió ante la confianza en su persona. Puede que a su padre no le pareciera, ella nunca se lo preguntó, pero era cierto eso la hacía feliz y Naruto creía en ella.

—Aceptaré.

Naruto sonrió deslumbrándola.

—Ahora tengo oficialmente una novia sensei. — Lo dijo rebosante de orgullo mirándola amable.

Hinata se ruborizó de golpe mirándolo apenada.

Naruto sonrió encantado con sus reacciones, se acercó de prisa y le robó un beso. Se apartó sonriendo travieso, tomándola de la mano.

Hinata se dejo llevar, sonriendo tímidamente. Aun a veces no creía aquello, pero Naruto se aseguraba de mencionar al menos una vez al día que eran novios. Se lo había pedido una semana atrás y ella estuvo al borde de un desmayo creyendo que era un sueño.

Se armó de valor y tomó aire —E...eso no es nada.

Naruto la miró confundido, pero ella continúo hablando.

—Yo tengo un novio que será Hokage— Lo vio algo avergonzada, pero repleta de confianza.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de sonrojarse un poco ante aquella fe ciega en su persona.

Hinata se mordió el labio apreciando su reacción, se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios suavemente. Iba retirarse cuando él la rodeó con un brazo sin soltar su mano.

No la besó, sólo descanso su frente en la de ella. Era una expresión de paz que le robó el aliento a Hinata.

—Gracias— le dijo abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Po...por qué?

—Por siempre estar a mi lado.

Hinata sonrió y acarició su mejilla. La guerra dejó muchas desgracias, pero también le dio más confianza en sí misma. —Te amo.

Naruto sintió que incluso el suelo se movía tras sus palabras. Esta vez cerró el espacio que los separaba y la besó. Dejando claro en sus acciones que el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

.

.

Hola,

Corto y tengo muchísimo tiempo de no escribir nada del fandom de Naruto. La inspiración murió y actualmente sigo el manga más que nada para ver como acaba.

Muy dulzón supongo, últimamente he estado escribiendo demasiado drama creo y me desahogue con este corto.

Ojala les guste y gracias por tomar su tiempo para leer.


End file.
